Draco and Harry's Encounter Part 3
by PeopleWritingStuff
Summary: AU Valentine's Day fic for Drarry fans! Written with 'knightchestnut174', co-author of the "Encounter' Series


1792:

Mister Draco Darcy loosened his neckerchief, with lustful frustration. Harry Bennet of Longbourn captivated him, gracefully dancing the waltz across the ballroom. A master of Pemberely was not supposed to feel this yearning for a common man. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that Harry Bennet hardly had a good feature in his face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of his dark eyes.

"Excuse me? May I have this dance?" Harry Bennet turned round to the flaming red hair and shrill voice that was Ginny Wickham. Although he really wanted to dance with Draco whose figure was so fine, he reluctantly accepted her hand.

The effect of jealousy was immediate on Draco. A deeper shade of hauteur overspread his features, but he said not a word. His burning gaze of envy heated Harry's cheeks across the room. He apparated away angrily, with 'determination deliberation and destination', without bidding goodbye to anybody in the room.

Harry was exhausted after his walk to Netherfield, to see Hermione Bennet, who was recovering from a cold. His inquiries after his sister were not very favorably answered. Hermione had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish, and not well enough to leave her room. Harry was glad to be taken to her immediately; and Hermione was delighted at his entrance.

However Harry's breaches were splattered after his walk and Ron Bingley of Netherfield suggested that he go to the lake to wash them. Ron partly said this so he could remain alone with Hermione, who had 'perked his wand'. So Harry set out for the lake.

Draco, sat at the edge of the lake contemplating as he fished. He had seen Harry entering the breakfast-parlor of Netherfield that morning after his walk. Draco was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had given to Harry's complexion, and doubt as to the occasion's justifying his coming so far alone.

Suddenly he felt a strong tug on his fishing line. He must have caught a big fish - spiffing! But looking into the lake Draco saw a merman at the surface of the water, tugging at the line and snarling. Draco felt himself being pulled closer to the water. Helplessly he yelled for help. It was too late.

"Crickey!" was his last thought, before he was drowned in the water.

_ As Harry neared the lake, he heard a distant yell. Concerned, he started to run closer. Harry was stunned. He would have recognized that mop of blond hair that surfaced the lake, anywhere. Draco was drowning!

Harry quickly swallowed the gillyweed that was in his pocket. He removed his doublet and breeches, and dived into water to rescue his love.

Draco felt himself being heaved out of the water by someone's muscular arms.

"Please don't die Draco!" Harry pleaded

"It's too late Harry, I'm dy-"

Harry interrupted Draco, planting a passionate kiss to his lips. He could not accept the death of his soulmate. They broke apart. Harry gave Draco an intense glare, which sent shivers down Draco's spine.

"Don't say that," moaned Harry, "If you died, I would have nothing left to live for, I would have to kill myself!"

"So let us die together," whispered Draco. Holding hands, the pair stood and walked into the water once more. Once under the depths of the icy black water, to two stared into each other's eyes, conveying the multitude of unspoken feelings. Harry crashed his lips onto Draco's, in a hot fiery passion. Eventually the need for air became too much. They broke apart. But still cradled each other. They welcomed death, and entered the black abyss, knowing that one day they would walk the earth again, and then they would be together.

2012:

"Harry are you OK, darling?" Draco asked his husband, who had sat up in bed next to him.

"Yeah, it's just this weird dream - do you ever get the feeling that we have known each other for a longer time than we have?"

"All the time. Sleep now Honey, I love you"

"Love you too, pickle"

"Oh yeah Harry?"

"Yeah Darcy- I mean Draco?"

"Happy Valentines' Day"


End file.
